conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichi/Eien no Tochi/Chapter 13: The Truth About the Twin Gods
Village of Yeyin, Lán Yǔ Island, Taiwan Tenshi Keramat stares at Robin Goodfellow, he looked exactly like a red fox, but standing in two legs. Tenshi: "... What the hell are you?" Robin: I'm a kitsune, and the leader of this village." Allen: "Which means you were the one who saved us." Robin: "Precisely." Tenshi: "And why exactly did you do so?" Robin: "A reason? Maybe I took pity on you guys, maybe I thought you didn't deserved to die so soon. Although, maybe not." Tenshi: "... Whatever, what do you know about the twin gods?" Robin: "What I know? Many things." Tenshi: "Like what?" Robin "Well, did you know they aren't just brothers, but lovers as well?" Allen: "Thanatos loves someone?" Tenshi: "... I don't even..." Robin: "I suppose, the only thing I don't know is who's the to..." Tenshi: "Shut up! Leave the girl's talk to after my master's mind is freed." Robin: "You know, you don't have to yell." Tenshi: "... Please explain how to break the spell before I listen to the third voice in my head and rip your heart off." Robin: "Fine, you don't have to get all gory. Listen carefully, there are basically two ways to break any influence-based spells, the first one is to have the caster do it for you, which in the case would be very hard..." Robin Goodfellow looks directly at Tenshi, smirking. Robin: "... but then again, so is the second way." Tenshi: "Which would be to end the caster's life." Robin: "Precisely." Tenshi: "... Stop that." Robin: "What?" Tenshi: "Nevermind that, so I'll have to either kill him or beg him to undo the seal." Robin: "Well, technically, throwing him out of the planet could also work, maybe." Tenshi: "... So I have to kill a sennin now. Angelo couldn't even scratch his clothes and I'm supposed to kill him?" Allen: "Even the clothes were unharmed? Sounds like a shield to me. I suppose we could use some spell to mess with his defensive skills, but these are quite rare... Mr. Robin, do you know any?" Robin: "Well, there's always the wodan circle." Tenshi Keramat looks at Robin Goodfellow surprised. Tenshi: "The wodan circle? Allen: "You know it?" Tenshi: "Y-yes, my master once told me, that thousands of years ago, the Wodan clan developed a spell so powerful that could seal even the powers of a god." Allen: "Really? That's great, so we just need to..." Tenshi: "However..." Allen: "Hm?" Tenshi: "... It can only be cast by a Wodan." Robin: "Precisely." Allen: "But, most of the Wodans nowadays are Gautama." Tenshi: "Don't worry, that's not our worse problem right now." Tenshi looks straight at Robin Goodfellow's eyes. Robin: "..." Allen: "Why not?" Tenshi: "Think Allen, isn't it weird that a village this close to Taiwan wasn't even inspected by Gautama? Also, this guy knows a lot about techniques that haven't been even mentioned by rebels in hundreds of years." Allen: "Maybe he heard it like you did." Tenshi: "Which is exactly my point, who did he heard it from? I would say either a sage or a sennin. And how many rebel gods do you know, Allen?" Allen: "He... no! They're all Gautama. And this guy might even be a sage himself." Tenshi: "Yes, and there's a good chance he's also a Wodan." Robin: "... Precisely." Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:Eien no Tochi